<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laying Among The Leaves by Writing_Puffin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722596">Laying Among The Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin'>Writing_Puffin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring, Fluff, a bit of light shipping, college age, laying outside, them being a bit silly, them just caring for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world just keeps spinning and you want it to stop, want it to slow down, when you want to get off, when you want to run against it. </p><p>When you react to invisible forces, the feeling that pools in your gut, the one that clouds your mind, the one that is always hard to get rid of.</p><p>When that happens sometimes you just need to lower yourself. Lower the bar to the point where the world is just you and the grass that was at your feet. The gravity being the only thing holding you securely in place.</p><p>====<br/>College MattFoggy enjoying some floor time outside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MattFoggy Server Telephone Game Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laying Among The Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Me looks to my whumps I still need to do. Push forth some college MattFoggy fluff and goes back to hide under my blanket*</p><p>This is for the little event on the MattFoggy discord I was going to do a quick little art thing, but college took all my time, and it was actually faster to write this then do the art this time, so here you go. And the minimum was 1500 and I had to stretch this little idea bit so I thought it would be fun to try and make it exactly 1500 words. </p><p>Thank you for reading and don’t forget to mind the grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so peaceful.</p><p>Just lying there, their backs on the hard ground. Jackets on but the wind is still a bit stronger. </p><p>He needed this.</p><p>Needed to just lay among the rich dirt and fallen leaves.</p><p>They both needed this.</p><p>When the world just keeps spinning and you want it to stop, want it to slow down, when you want to get off, when you want to run against it. </p><p>When you react to invisible forces, the feeling that pools in your gut, the one that clouds your mind, the one that is always hard to get rid of.<br/>
When that happens sometimes you just need to lower yourself. Lower the bar to the point where the world is just you and the grass that was at your feet. The gravity being the only thing holding you securely in place.</p><p>He had reacted.</p><p>He overreacted.</p><p>To the point where he can still feel it lingering in the back of his brain, the extra oxygen floating and hanging in his lungs being used up.</p><p>He was getting worked up over a project, something he needed to just get done but it was taking all his energy. Taking it without asking, taking all, he had when he was just thinking of it.</p><p>The need for it wasn’t gone, it faded, got pushed back, now it was just something he had to do later.</p><p>He was lucky, lucky that Foggy was there, lucky that he had Foggy.</p><p>Foggy saw him react and he took his hand. He lowered them onto the floor of their dorm. <br/>
Their beds having been full of books, papers, and snacks. The floor was the closest suitable space they had.</p><p>The floor, that was probably even dirtier than the actual dirt they lay on now.</p><p>They had breathed. Matt trying hard to focus on his breathing, the air coming in from his nose, the air that opened his lungs. He focuses on the sound of the air leaving Foggy. The steady and reassuring noise of it. It was faint, but it was there. And Matt used it to follow along.</p><p>After a few minutes Foggy stood and offered his hand. </p><p>Told Matt to grab his coat. </p><p>And Matt did.</p><p>He even let Foggy lead him without asking where they were going. </p><p>All he knew was they could just be going to walk in a circle, get into a calming pattern to release some of the stress that was building in their heads.</p><p>Unsure where they were going, he just followed along, letting Foggy take the lead.</p><p>hey didn’t say a word.</p><p>Nothing as they went down the stairs, when Foggy pushed open the heavy front door of the building. There was only the sound of It closing behind them, a swish and then the ever-present silence after taking a step outside a building of noisy teens.</p><p>They only walked a few feet until they stopped. </p><p>They didn’t even turn. They just walked down the few steps and then right ahead of the building.</p><p>Matt heard the leaves crunching, as they walked out onto the grass. It wasn’t until Foggy was on the ground, after taking in some of the chilled air that he asked Matt to join him.</p><p><br/>
Now him and Foggy just laid there on the earth, on the cold welcoming ground.</p><p>Matt could feel the crispy leaves and dying grass poke him through his sweater, through the light jacket he had thrown over it.</p><p>They have been out here for a while now. Matt being able to hear the dinner rush start to file out of the dorms. </p><p>People roaming the pathways that went all around them.</p><p>He heard the light conversations of friends. Homework, essay topics, what they want to eat. There were different songs, earbuds that he could follow along for a while. Some soft feet keeping tempo, loud booms the owner probably rocking their head to, all of them singing out from feet and heart beats. </p><p>There were wheels on concrete, skateboards and scooters rolling over crack and uneven streets.</p><p>But most of all he can hear Foggy.</p><p>The deep breaths he took now and again a sign he was relaxing, taking in the moments they are spending out of time and space. </p><p>The breaths lingering making it feel like they were in their own little pocket, as the world moves faster around them.</p><p>They laid there and Matt could feel the smile on his face. No, he can feel the grin he has on his face. A grin that came all on its own. A grin that felt right in this little shared moment.</p><p>He knows Foggy was smiling a nice little one too. It radiates from him, it leaked into his words. </p><p>It etched his letters the sounds he was speaking. It was like the warmth of sun on your back. A song at just the right tune.</p><p> It was enchanting.</p><p>He let out a sentence here and there, some light commentary he picked up. A joke ready on the tip of his tongue at any time.</p><p>Matt just listened to Foggy let his words wash over him. Matt adding when he needs to, or when he feels like it. It all just gave them a nice and easy moment for them both.</p><p>They still just lay there.</p><p>Legs out in front of them, Matt has one of his knees bent. Heads drifting to the side, arms up and around their heads, thrown back in abandonment. He grips his folded cane lightly in his hand.</p><p>Matt closes his eyes, getting lost in his head again.</p><p> He just laid there and just think, thought until he let out a laugh, a little chuckle that Foggy picked up on and joined before he even knew why.</p><p>“What-why are you laughing?” Foggy tried.</p><p>“We are laying on the ground Fogs.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. I made it happen.” He said cheery.</p><p> They laugh. </p><p>People were probably looking at them at this point, wondering what these two teens were doing, asking themselves why they were laying on the grass, and all at the same time they would probably take only a second to just pass them off as weird college kids.</p><p>Which they aren’t wrong on that front.</p><p>Their laughs died down, them resting there for a tiny bit longer.</p><p>Matt leaned his head back a bit. “Hey-”</p><p>“Hey-” Foggy echoed.</p><p>“Do you want to get some food?”</p><p>“You bet!”</p><p>There were leaves shifting, crunching, as Foggy got up.</p><p>Matt still just lay there his hands now over his middle, head still on the ground. All when he got an idea into his head.</p><p>Foggy stood up. “I thought we were getting up.”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“You're not up.”</p><p>Matt raises a hand up into the air, fingers out stretch. “Help me up.”</p><p>Foggy chuckled, “Why do I have to do that.”</p><p>“You were the one who requested I lay on the ground. Now the earth has claimed me, and I can’t get free without your help.” He waves his hand slightly. </p><p>Foggy laughs at his antics knowing Matt was joking. He grabbed his hand and pulled. “More like help, I’ve fallen and can’t get up.”</p><p>Matt grinned, and pulled his arm back down, just as Foggy was fixing his stands. This caused him to fall slightly on top of Matt.</p><p>“Help, I've fallen, and I can’t get up.” Matt teases joyfully.</p><p>Foggy let out a mix behind a laugh and a gasp he pushed Matt’s arm a bit “You-”</p><p>“Me-” </p><p>“Us-” he turned his head in the direction he knew Foggy was.</p><p>His heart speeded up.</p><p>“Right, food time-” Foggy quickly added, pushing himself up.</p><p>Matt raised his hand up again and a grin pasted on his face.</p><p>“No-” Foggy said plainly.</p><p>“What you aren’t falling for it again.”</p><p>“What did I say about puns.”</p><p>“You're the only one who can do them?” Matt teases.</p><p>“No-”</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>“I’ve already fallen for you enough times, Matthew Murdock.”</p><p>His heart did a funny little thing at those words.</p><p>“I bet you I can make you fall again. Maybe not today but someday I will.”</p><p>“I will get you a muffin the next time then.” Foggy joked, even with his heart doing a little leap.</p><p>“Deal” Matt Smiled “I will hold you to that.”</p><p>Foggy grabbed Matt's hand again. This time Matt took it and got up for real.</p><p>“Do you know what is on the menu tonight?” Matt changed the topic.</p><p>“No idea.” </p><p>“I guess it’s going to be a surprise then.”</p><p>“Like every other night. Wait- what day is it!” Foggy taps his arm.</p><p>“Tuesday!” Matt questioned.</p><p>Foggy did a little cheer “Yes!” </p><p>“What’s on Tuesday?”</p><p>“Remember, it’s dessert night. But If you don’t want it, you can always give me yours.”</p><p>“Who says I wouldn't want it; we just said we don’t know what it was.” </p><p>Foggy bumped into him a bit as they started walking to the dining hall.</p><p>Matt bumped him right back.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>